


Sweetie

by chantalis



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantalis/pseuds/chantalis
Summary: You meet Sargent Hank Voight through your twin sister Trudy... And then get taken hostage. Yeah... But you caught Hank Voight's eye, what exactly were you expecting?
Relationships: Hank Voight/Reader, Trudy Platt/SisterReader
Kudos: 9





	Sweetie

Being a twin was an amazing thing. You and Trudy knew each other so well that you didn’t even need words, you could just sense each other. Even when you were on the international space station, you just knew how she was feeling before the call came through on the phone. All she ever had to do was give you context. Your dad shook his head at the two of you fairly often, both of you were in your sixties and not married. Trudy didn’t have any kids either, you did but none of them were biologically related to you. Whenever you were station on earth for a few years you fostered a teenager or two. You knew that they were the least likely to get adopted and you just wanted to help. You took them in and gave them support, love, and structure. So even though you weren’t married you had eight kids, your dad was a little miffed at your unorthodox lifestyle but he still treated your kids the same as his biological grandkids.

You’d had a distance professor position at CCU for the past thirty years, which you found very helpful for when your kids wanted to go to university. Because you were a professor they got to attend for free and work towards degrees that they were passionate about. On your sixtieth birthday you decided to retire from being an astronaut and just be a professor and grandmother. Your oldest child, Pietro, was thirty-four and about to become a father with your first grandchild. He told you over the video chat on the space station that his wife Ana was pregnant. You couldn’t contain your excitement for them. You decided then and there that that was your last tour in space. You loved the stars and your robotics and biology research but you were ready to do all of that from the ground until the day of your last breath. When you told Ana she sighed in relief, happy that she’d have your help and support. When you told your sister, your favourite sister, that you were coming and staying home she started giggling and planning a girls' weekend. Randall was excited too, he got along with you and found it adorable how close you and Trudy were. 

The precinct was bustling like always as you made eye contact with Trudy. You smiled and skipped up to the desk. “Ready to go, sister dear?”

“I have to yell at a couple of patrol officers and then we can get going.”

“Great.” 

A few seconds after Trudy made her way into a back room you were approached by a man who, although physically fit, obviously had a few years in him. “Excuse me,” his gravelly voice sounded soothing for some reason, “I don’t believe we’ve been acquainted. I am Sargent Hank Voight, how do you know Platt?” You smiled devilishly. “My name is Y/N Platt, I’m Trudy’s twin sister.”

“Huh, she’s never mentioned a sister to me before.”

“She’s mentioned you to me, Sargent Voight. I’ve had a good laugh about some of the things she’s told me. It’s been nice talking with you but Trudy’s back and it’s time for our girls weekend. Have a nice day, buttercup.” You and your twin laughed at the shock on his face and blush flooding his cheeks.

—————————————

The resort you two were staying in had an award-winning spa that you both decided to take full advantage of. After the stress of being in space, then Russia, facials and massages were a welcome change. “What was up with you and Voight? You made him blush and believe me, that man is more likely to sprout a lizard tail and dragonfly wings than blush.” You laughed and took another sip of your scotch. “I called him ‘buttercup’.” Truly threw her head back in laughter, the alcohol making her loosen up. “You have to come around the station more often. I’ve called him that too and he’s never reacted like that. This could be fun.”

————————————

You were beaming as you opened the doors to the twenty-first district, Pietro and Ana had dropped by during lunch and given you a copy of their fifth-month ultrasound. As a result, you’d been smiley all day, not even minding that your first-year intro to robotics class had been filled with Tony Stark wannabes. You had picked up some cupcakes from your favourite bakery for you and Trudy and you couldn’t wait to sit with her and show her your new treasured photo. When you entered you were met with the smell of coffee and ink and the sight of a hectic shift. The desk, and consequently your sister, were surrounded by people who all claimed they needed help first. You hung back, knowing that it was just easier to wait. Trudy gave you a smile and wave before turning to deal with a patrol officer, enraging one of the men trying to gain her sole attention. You didn’t have time to place the baker box on the counter before you were forcefully pulled against a firm chest and a gun was placed at your temple. The box of cupcakes dropped to the floor and Trudy looked at you in horror before she whipped out her gun, along with the rest of the precinct. “MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING AND NOW YOU’RE ALL GOING TO HELP ME.”

————————————————

The man who was holding you hostage kept his gun pointed at you even though you were locked in the front office with all the blinds shut. His eyes looked haunted, it crazy. He was desperate. “I’m sorry about your daughter.”

“Do you have any kids?”

“Eight.”

“Eight? Damn.”

“They’re all adults now and my oldest, Pietro, and his wife just found out that they’re expecting.”

“That’s great... I don’t know if I’ll get that with my baby girl...”

“Choosing the twenty-first was the only thing you did right today. If anyone can find her, it’s Hank Voight.”

———————————

Trudy had her arms around you and was refusing to let go. The man had allowed himself to get caught and release you. The second you were out of his grasp your twin had you in a bear hug. You were hugging her too and had only just let go when Maya, your fourth child, burst through the front door of the district with tears staining her cheeks and neck. “Mom, are you okay?” You began to hug and console your daughter when Sargent Voight came into view, his eyes were soft and posture apprehensive. “Sargent Voight.”

“Please call me Hank.”

“Alright, Hank.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Honestly? Fine. He was scared and desperate, taking me was just a means to an end, and I didn’t end up hurt, so I feel pretty good.” Your smile faltered and Maya’s grip on your arm tightened. “What’s the matter, sweetie?” You smiled at Hank, oblivious to the shocked looks of everyone who knew Hank, “I don’t want him to get in trouble, he just wanted to get his daughter back. I can understand that.”

“You sure, sweetheart?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do.” Hank leaned down and kissed your forehead before swaggering away to make a phone call. Despite all that happened, you couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
